Tomato Chunks in the House
So, It Goes like THIS: Can I take your order please? Let's eat to the House! Tomato Chunks, Tomato Chunks, Cucumber Slices and Tomato Chunks! Intro * Melvin: 'There really hasn't been much out of that Pink Panther cartoon where he had a blue fly in his home because of that horrible ending. So, Here you go. Tomato Chunks in the House. * ''Food Song" By Fast Food Rockers Beings Song Lyrics Can I take your order please Whhoo lets eat to the beat A Pizza Hut a Pizza Hut Kentucky Fried Chicken and a Pizza Hut A Pizza Hut a Pizza Hut Kentucky Fried Chicken and a Pizza Hut McDonald's McDonald's Kentucky Fried Chicken and a Pizza Hut McDonald's McDonald's Kentucky Fried Chicken and a Pizza Hut You like it you love it you know you really want it the voices that I give whenever your around I want it I need it nothing else can beat it Hot n' a spicey we're never running done Intising exciting there always so intiding The wedding kiss me I wanna take you home Trust me you must see just what your doing to me Driving me crazy hungry to the bone I think of you and lick my lips you've got the taste that can't resit can't resit can't resit Lets eat to the beat A Pizza Hut a Pizza Hut Kentucky Fried Chicken and a Pizza Hut A Pizza Hut a Pizza Hut Kentucky Fried Chicken and a Pizza Hut McDonald's McDonald's Kentucky Fried Chicken and a Pizza Hut McDonald's McDonald's Kentucky Fried Chicken and a Pizza Hut Would you like that to go? Any sauces? You're so sweet and yourny you knock my off my two feet Your chunky and hunky I'm coming back for more (Hot dogs) you taste them embraces I got to sing your praises Just savoir the flavors waiting at your door I think of you and lick my lips you've got the taste that can't resit can't resit can't resit Lets eat to the beat A Pizza Hut a Pizza Hut Kentucky Fried Chicken and a Pizza Hut A Pizza Hut a Pizza Hut Kentucky Fried Chicken and a Pizza Hut McDonald's McDonald's Kentucky Fried Chicken and a Pizza Hut McDonald's McDonald's Kentucky Fried Chicken and a Pizza Hut Does anyone fancy a shake shake Shake Shake it to the left, shake it to the right, lets shake I think of you and lick my lips you've got the taste that can't resit can't resit can't resit Lets eat to the beat A Pizza Hut a Pizza Hut Kentucky Fried Chicken and a Pizza Hut A Pizza Hut a Pizza Hut Kentucky Fried Chicken and a Pizza Hut McDonald's McDonald's Kentucky Fried Chicken and a Pizza Hut McDonald's McDonald's Kentucky Fried Chicken and a Pizza Hut A Pizza Hut a Pizza Hut Kentucky Fried Chicken and a Pizza Hut A Pizza Hut a Pizza Hut Kentucky Fried Chicken and a Pizza Hut McDonald's McDonald's Kentucky Fried Chicken and a Pizza Hut McDonald's McDonald's Kentucky Fried Chicken and a Pizza Hut Static The Take Out * Lucy's Physicist * '''Bert: '''Well, you see, I've had that Pizza Hut Song Stuck in my head for like 2 Weeks. You know, it goes like this. ♪ A Pizza Hut, a Pizza Hut, Kentucky Fried Chicken and a Pizza Hut! ♪ Oh, I hate that song so much, I'm going to replace it with my own lyrics. Believe me, ♪ Tomato Chunks, Tomato Chunks, Foaming Juice and Tomato Chunks! ♪ * '''Peppermint Patty: Okay, The fans are cheering. cheering are heard The umpire shouts... * Umpire: Play ball!!! * Peppermint Patty: 'And I step up to the plate and Charlie Brown throws the ball. I take a swing. ''baseball bat Oh it's a perfect hit. The ball goes high above the roof, in the sky and into the clouds. Then it begins to fall. Down down down down down it falls, into...splash is heard In the pool. who is in the pool throws it back * '''Bert: You don't understand, Daffy, how much Ernie loves me. * Daffy: Och, aye. * Bert: I'm PBS, and I... * Daffy: Quack! Quack! Quack! * Bert: What?! * Daffy: Ye hear. Quack, quack, ya go. Sounds like you're an egg layer. Now wheesh, and let an Mel Blank sleep! * Bert: Quack yourself, I'm Going Home! Veggie Killers Video * Night, Charlie Brown and Shermy get into sleeping bags and lie down near the TV * Shermy: We can stay up really, really late! And tell ghost stories! And trade socks! shows Charlie his socks * Charlie: Is that what girls do at slumber parties? * Shermy: No. They invite boys over and destroy the house! * Charlie: They what?! * Shermy: You know how girls are. * Charlie: Uh, Shermy, do you know anything about girls? * Shermy: laughs Do I know any... no. But Snoopy does. see Snoopy reading a magazine, and Woodstock with the remote ''Hit it! ''presses the play button and the VHS Starts * Announcer: And now we Present: Veggie Attack! * Charlie: '''Uhh... I didn't want this movie. * '''Shermy: '''Sorry, But This is the only movie I can deal with. * '''Guro Girl: '''Kon'nichiwa! Ima wa itsudesuka? (Hello! Do you know what time it is?) * '''Potato: Oh Boy. * Guro Girl: 'Sapātaimu! (Suppertime!) ''slices his stomach off with a vegetable peeler * '''Potato: AAUGH! veggies gasp Oh, GOD! SHE'S PEELING MY GOOD SKIN! * Charlie: What...The...CHUCK?! * Potato: words before his death YOU BLOCKHEAD! Girl opens the lid from a pot and a cloud of steam escapes MY EYES! THEY BURN! Girl throws Potato into the water and his cries are reduced to gurgling * Bob: words before his death No! Please no! I'VE GOT A CUCUMBER! slams the knife down on Bob the Tomato, slicing him * are Screaming * Junior: NOOO! ''crying'' YOU DON'T DESERVE THAT! * Girl places the popcorn into a microwave, closes the door and is microwaved. * Mrs. Asparagus: For the love of collard greens, RUN! * begin to run * Guro Girl: then turns around and notices the couple about to fall off the counter Uh Oh! * Girl starts chewing them alive. * Junior: Heartbroken 'SHE ATE MY FAMILY!!!' MY FAMILY!!!!! They See an open window near the sink WE GOTTA RUN! * Larry: NOOOOOOOOO!!!!! WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE! * returns to him and picks him up * Junior: Larry! Snap out of it and RUN! * make a dash towards the open window. They come to a stop when they reach the edge * Larry: Okay little buddy, jump on the count of three. nods One! Two! Thre... * stabbing sound is heard as Larry groans * Junior: Larry? * Larry: Groaning Junior! * Junior: What are you saying Larry? Guro Girl Grabs Larry LARRY! NO! * Larry: Screams * Junior: Oh No! knife slices him LARRY! * Larry: words before his death Juni-or! * Junior: Larry, dear sweet Larry! What have they done to you Larry? No! and turns to the screens Remember kids, God made you special and he loves you very much. Goodbye. falls off the window and lands into a Piranha Plant's mouth, resulting his death. * Charlie: '''Good Grief. Going to sleep. * '''Shermy: '''Good Night. Money for Monkeys * '''Bugs:'' Okay Sam, you gotta take this seriously. You killed 27 pinatas, okay and we all know that, we all know that but I can get you out of this! Do you know how much money Porky put on the line for this? Do you know how much money he's paying? He's doing this just for you, because he cares about you! If not for me, do this for Porky! * '''Bully #1: 'walkie-talkie ''Yo! Go Outside! * '''Bugs: '''Uh, Anything Wrong Doc? * '''Sam: '''Ooh I kicked a ladies' wagon! ''Outside * Bully #1: '''Look what I Have? ''Zaps the Wand into Yosemite Sam's Face and he gets hypnotized ''And Now, Go find your Party! * '''Sam: ''Voice I Understand. * ''Later * Bert: '''And it Goes Like This! "But she's so nice But she's so nice But she's so nice But she's so nice But she's so nice But she's so nice She's so nice She's so nice She lets me use her body But she's so nice But she's so nice But she's so nice But she's so nice But she's so nice But she's so nice". See! * '''Donkey: WOW! '''Now It's My Turn "But she's so nice But she's so nice But she's so nice But she's so nice But she's so nice But she's so nice I treat her badly But she comes back, every time It goes to show That none of these hoes Are worth a dime But she's so nice But she's so nice But she's so nice But she's so nice But she's so nice But she's so nice". How do you like it. * '''Bert: Sort of. * Marcie: '''I be making vegetarian pizza in the pizzeria, With mushrooms and olives, a veggie party idea. * '''Bert: '''Oh, yeah * '''Donkey: '''Oh yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah. * '''Marcie: '''So, tell me what you want and I can do it to you. I'm a million dollars, make your wishes come true. Calling out you're, calling out, calling out you're. You never seen a girl like this before. * '''Daffy: ''Sigh I got this feeling on the summer day when Ernie was gone. I crashed my train into the floor and I watched, I let it burn. Also, I filled up a giant water balloon and pushed it down a spike pit. * '''Bert: '''You're on a different road, I'm in the Milky Way. You want me down on earth, but I am up in space. You're so ham hard to please, we gotta fill this flip. Marcie's from the 1970's, but Sonic's a 1990's kid. * '''Lumpy: '''Don't you believe it! She's so fancy, You already know! She's in the fast lane From L.A. to Tokyo * '''Donkey: '''Did you hear that? She's so fancy! Can't you taste this gold? * '''Bert: 'Two Fingers as a "V Sign" ''Alright, I'm Outta here! ''off and starts flying with pigeons * Lumpy: 'Where are you going? * '''Daffy: '''I'm Gonna Get You! ''and Chases him Outro * '''Melvin: '''After a few hours of driving, Big Bird found Ernie at The Grand Canyon so he parked the car there and went to the edge. He looked down into the rocky floor at the bottom of the canyon. * '''Big Bird: ''Grover Remember, God Made You Special......and He Loves You Very Much. * '''Grover: '''Say to those with scared cats, “Be strong, do not fear! Your Hero will come, and with cheers." * '''Cookie Monster: '''Oooh, '''YOU ARE PIZZA, POPCORN, FRIED CHIPS, ICE CREAM, COOKIES, SODA, LEMONADE, ICED TEA AND PRETZELS!!!!! 'Laughs The End Category:Happy Tree Friends Category:Sesame Street Category:Madagascar Category:Peanuts Category:Looney Tunes Category:Songs Category:Videos Category:Bad Moments